One Shot for Akorima's Week Sixth Prompt Tomorrow
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Well I actually wrote almost all the information in the tittle, but well yeah, it's Akorima's week, that's one of my favorite ships from Binan, so let's try to follow all the prompts... kind of hard I'm one behind XD Second one has been upload... going to start working on the third one XD third one never happened... jump to fourth and now to the fifth is up XD
1. Chapter 1

So I have read that during this week Binan fandom is celebrating Akorima's week, so I'm gonna try to accomplish all the prompts, let's hope I can do it. First prompt is First Kiss

* * *

It's You

He is so jealous, so damn jealous at the moment he walks in to the Student's Council room and sees that, as always, Arima is serving Kinshiro, as if Kinshiro was the greatest human being in all Earth, why does Arima do that? Why does Arima have the need to serve Kinshiro?

* * *

Akoya couldn't understand why, all days are the same for him, looking, observing, thinking and trying to figure out why Arima couldn't do the same with him, and every time he thinks about that and how jealous he feels of not being pampered by Arima the way Kinshiro is, he felt the burning sting of the uncontrollable blushed on his cheeks. How he hates this situation.

Sometimes, Akoya even considers that it would be better not going to the Student's Council Room, just to mark a change in his routine and stop those damn feelings. However that would mean that he would need to get involved with the commoners and that is unforgivable, that's something that he cannot allow himself to do.

So, once again, as his routine dictated, he was walking down the aisle, waiting for the uncomfortable view of Arima serving Kinshiro, and then letting his stomach hurt out of jealousy. Even though he knows how he feels, he couldn't put a reason of why he feels that way... or maybe he didn't want to admit the reason why. Once he thinks about it, he feels the need to scream, no way in hell he would admit that, not to himself, not to Arima, not to anyone in this world, he simply couldn't admit that.

Because getting to admit that you have feelings for someone means that you have lost the battle, and Akoya just couldn't lose any type of battles.

When he is about to enter the Student's Council room he takes a deep breath, he has to prepare himself after all, but casually he finds the room strangely empty, did he miss an important cue to know that Arima and Kinshiro would not be today? No, that was impossible, he was proud and because of that he tries to remember every single think that has been agreed.

He walks around the room, it's the first time that he is alone in this room after all, and it's the first time that he can actually appreciate every detail in this place. For a second he is tempted to just sit at the president's chair, tempted to imagine Arima serving him and not serving Kinshiro. However, before he can even take the courage he needs to take a sit, someone opens the door and he turns around to find that Arima has come into the room.

"Good afternoon, Akoya, Kinshiro says he's not going to be able to come today" the oldest informs as he places some documents over the desk.

"He's not coming, why?" Akoya replies surprise, and suddenly a weird feeling of happiness invades his heart.

"Kinshiro needs to attend some meeting in regards of the next school event, since it's the first meeting it's not necessary for us to go"

"I see" the younger says, now that he thinks about it, he does not know what to talk about with Arima, he simply does not know how to have a normal conversation with since all along their conversations have been about school issues or previously about how to conquer the world, which is weird in some way.

"Would you like to have some tea? Maybe before going home we can enjoy ourselves with a cup of tea and some desserts, what do you say?"

For a moment, Akoya thought that the world was playing some kind of trick, is it true that Arima is going to serve him? Only him? Not Kinshiro?

Before he can reply, he notices Arima worried expression since he's not answering right away, so somehow he forces himself to have the courage to answer that simple question.

"Yes, I agree"

"Great" Arima says smiling and taking the time to prepare everything for the two of them. After some minutes, the green haired boy walks towards the sofa where Akoya is sitting. The blue eyed boy cannot hide the little fight he's having within himself, and cannot stop himself of making the question.

"Why do you care so much about Kinshiro, Arima? Are you in love with him?" after the words have left his mouth he wishes he could have stop himself, but it's too late to regret.

"In love?" Arima exclaims too surprised of the sudden question "No, no, I'm not in love with Kinshiro, I just know that he is someone that needs a person next to him, but I wouldn't say I'm in love with Kinshiro"

"I see" it's the only reply that Akoya can offer after his silly question.

"I'm actually in love with someone" Arima continues "But I haven't felt brave enought to tell to that persona how I feel"

Akoya is now regretting the fact that he came up with this discussion, he does not want to know who that person is since he knows he would be capable of killing that poor being because the simple fact of that person's existance.

"Do you think I should tell something to that person? I mean, that person is the most beautiful persona I have ever met, nothing can compare to that person's beauty, not even the most beautiful garden that I have visited, that person is honestly unique"

"Then you shoul speak with that person as soon as possible" Akoya says clenching his fists and feeling the anger spreading throught out himself "I am very sorry Arima, but I think I should go"

The pink haired boy says while he stands up, he's hiding his face behind his long bangs and tries not to look at Arima at all, he starts walking towards the door, not waiting a reply, not wanting to look back, he needs to escape and forgets this afternoon as soon as possible.

"Akoya" he listens to Arima calling him, he is right behind him, and his heart beat stops for a second.

"Yes?"

He patiently waits for a reply, but there's none, instead, he feels how Arima pulls him and totally unexpected, before he can complain for Arima's action, he feels Arima's lips touching his. At first it's a really soft contact, sweet and tender, then, as soon as Arima notices that there's no rejection from Akoya, he takes it as an invitation, as an agreement to go ahead and enjoys the other's taste.

The time stops right there for both of them, it's the first time that they are enjoying each other in this way. No one wants to let go of the other, but the need to breath is obviously there, and they need to pull apart.

Akoya cannot hide the blush that has spread all over his face, he never thought that the afternoon's events could change so easily and so amazingly, if he might say.

"That person, it's you, my angel" Arima whispers the words and hugs Akoya as his most valuable treassure "Would you accept my feelings for you?"

Akoya cannot reply, he's about to cry from happiness, he can simply nods and clings even stronger to Arima.

His jealously dissappear at that very moment, now he knew that Arima only loves him, just him.


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to keep up with Akorima week is hard... doing this at work... please don't follow my example...

* * *

A Song to the Heart

* * *

Akoya knows that something is happening to Arima, the bad thing; he does not know how to fix the issue. He just knows that Arima is being quieter than usual and he wants to know why, but doesn't find the way to approach Arima to get the answer. And obviously he is not going to ask Kinshiro because that would mean that he accepts the fact that Kinshiro knows more about Arima than what he does, and Akoya won't accept that.

For a moment, he tries to think about the small conversations that he has had with Arima, trying to figure out if there's something that can tell him why he is being so serious and in some way indifferent with everything that goes around him. However nothing comes to his mind. He just sighs and suddenly he has what he thinks is a good idea.

After a couple of hours, and after sending some messages and convincing Arima to visit him, he has prepared everything and is just waiting for the main guest, Arima to come in and enjoy the show. Although Akoya is really proud of his plan, he is having some doubts that is actually going to work, but he knows that he has to give it a try. Thankfully, when he is about to freak out on thinking whether it is a really good idea or not, the doorbell rings and there's no doubt that Arima has arrived to his place.

He walks to the door and greets Arima with a kind smile, the other tries to corresponds his kindness, but he knows that Arima is just pretending to smile and feel happy, Akoya knows his real smile, Akoya knows when Arima is feeling really happy. So, at the moment that this sham attitude makes him feel almost at the edge of his self auto control, he grabs Arima's wrist and takes him to his bedroom.

"Take a seat!" Akoya immediately demands and the green haired boy just nods, a little amazed by Akoya's demanding attitude, not that it was something new, but his tone was a bit different than usual.

Just being a little nervous, Akoya takes his violin and takes a deep breath, he concentrates on what he is about to do and starts performing a sweet melody that he wants to dedicate to Arima.

At the beginning the older boy is quite confused by the action that Akoya is doing, but as soon as he starts listening to the melody and recognizes it, he feels as if something is breaking inside himself. The feelings that Arima was trying to contain start bursting and claiming to come out, which at the end, he ends up allowing. As if something uncontrollable takes over him, Arima starts crying and at that instant Akoya stops playing the violin and runs towards Arima.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I mean... I just" Akoya stumbles with his words and tries to offer comfort to Arima.

"Thank you" Arima whispers and hugs Akoya "I've been repressing for too long those feelings and thanks to you, I feel much better"

"Eh? Really?" he asks surprised of the sudden result.

"Yeah, that melody you just played means a lot to me, it bring back memories I was repressing, but I just realized, that memories are not so bad, sometimes we are allow to remember and feel good for the old times"

"That's true... I thought it would be nice to play some music to you... music is my medicine to everything and I saw you having a rough week... so.. you know"

"Thank you, Akoya" Arima says and quickly steals a kiss from Akoya, "Would you mind playing some more"

After recovering his composure from the sudden kiss, Akoya nods and takes his violin again to please Arima with the notes that he performs through his violin, maybe he didn't know the reason why Arima was sad, but he knows now hoe to make Arima smile again, with music.


	3. Chapter 3

So... I give up with the online prompt and move forward to the one for beautiful... I guess... I'm a little cruel... beauty is not something that I like to write about it XD

* * *

Always Beautiful

To him, it didn't matter. To him, beauty was more than the physical appearance and the way you wear some clothes. To him, beauty was everything inside a person, but he knew that the other didn't think the same way.

It's been hard since the day they were in that accident. It's been hard for the other to accept how things change, how the constant reminder is still there because there are scars all over his body and face. There are days in which Arima does not know what else to say, there are days in which Akoya does not speak a single word, and there are days in which neither of them know how to interact between them.

It's been months since they were in the car accident, it's been months since they came out of the hospital. However, it's been just a couple of weeks since they start seeing each other again. Arima was not sure on how to approach Akoya, since he thought that the accident was his fault, and Akoya didn't want to look for Arima because he thought he was not good enough for Arima any longer.

So today, they are again sitting in front of each other in complete silence, drinking some tea and ignoring each other's looks. How are they supposed to talk?

At some moment, Akoya let his spoon fall, and even if he tries, he cannot pick it up. Arima runs and lifts the spoon for Akoya who now is holding his tears as much as he can. Arima feels as if his heart is breaking in little pieces.

"Akoya?"

"Please don't look at me!" Akoya screams in the middle of tears "Please, just don't do it"

"Akoya, please…" Arima whispers holding Akoya's hand "Don't say that, I love you."

"I don't deserve to be loved by you," the pink haired boy screams and he clenched at the pain he feels for the sudden moment.

There's a long paused and the only sound that is heard is the constant sobs coming from Akoya. Arima suddenly stands up and places the spoon on the table. He takes control over the wheelchair and pushes it to Akoya's bedroom. The younger boy has not said a word he is still sobbing and holding back the pain as much as he can.

Arima stops in front of the mirror that is in the bedroom, but Akoya does not look up, he feels downcast and the last thing he wants to do is to look himself in the mirror. Arima walks around the room, and picks up some stuff.

"I know it's been hard" Arima starts speaking and brushes Akoya's hair really softly "I wish I could change the past, I wish I could go back in time and protect you, I wish I could take your place, I would even die for you" Arima expresses and at the last statement Akoya holds his breath.

"I… I wouldn't… want you to do that" the younger whispers.

"But I would, because I love you" the green haired boy replies and keeps brushing Akoya hair, he knows that what he is planning to do can be too much to handle for the other, but he wants to take the risk "Since that day… I haven't been able to see your face"

"I… don't want anyone to see my face… not with that"

Arima silently curses that day again, how he wishes he could have been the one taking the worst part. Although he had some serious injuries, some clothing could cover all of them, but Akoya's injuries… those were a different story.

"I love you" Arima says, his voice breaking a little, with each word "I love you so much, that I would do anything for you" he says and slowly starts braiding Akoya's hair.

He feels as Akoya tenses and wants to move away from his touched, but at the same time, he just stays there, without struggling, without pushing away Arima. The older one takes that as a positive sign, he keeps braiding the soft and beautiful pink hair. Little by little Akoya's face is uncovered, the scars on his face starts to show up. The blue eyes are closed, he does not want to accept that reality, he wants to keep the memory of himself as someone perfect, as someone beautiful, not like this.

"I love you" Arima repeats one more and kisses Akoya's cheek, "I love you" he says one more time and holds Akoya's hand "My feelings for you won't change, not even in a million year, I love you"

"I don't deserve you" Akoya whispers in the middle of tears "I'm not beautiful, I'm not useful, I can't even walk, I can't even look at myself, I don't deserve you"

"But I want you, and I will love you my whole life because you are the one made for me," Arima says and kisses each one of the scars that are now visible.

"As I say, if I could change the past I'd do it, but I can't, what I can do is showing you how much I love you, how much I want to stay with you and how beautiful you are."

"Beautiful?" Akoya questions, the tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes, you are the most beautiful angel that life could have ever given me"

"I am …"

"You are beautiful" Arima says one more time, "You are beautiful and I'll make sure that you remember that every single day."

"Why?"

Arima does not say a word, he kisses Akoya and hugs him as strong as he can, the words cannot describe how he feels, the words cannot be enough to say how much he cares about Akoya. Luckily, Akoya seems to understand and he kisses back, he keeps crying, but he is now relieved.

"I love you" Arima mentions once more cleaning Akoya's tears and carefully caressing one of the scars "I love everything you are, and you are always going to be the most beautiful person in the world."

"Thank you, Arima."

Finally, both of them are relieved and even if they know that there are still a lot to work on, they know they have each other to rely on.


	4. Chapter 4

Well... it's kind of hard to work in a prompt that says stripped... without jumping to something R18... I don't know that's my humble opinion =p

* * *

 **Just a Game**

It is a nice afternoon, as always, during the weekend Akoya and Arima are together drinking some tea and eating some pastries. Although, it seems to be a really normal and common hang out for them since the moment they started dating, there's something that is bothering Akoya. He's been thinking too much about the time that they have been together, it's been a lovely time, beautiful to be honest, but apart from hugs and kisses nothing else has happened. So, even if he's pretending to enjoy the normal stuff, his mind is too busy wondering what is wrong for them that they haven't been able to… well move forward.

"Is there a problem, Akoya?" the sudden question from Arima makes him jumps a little in surprised and he tries to brush off the question by smiling.

"No, not at all, everything is perfect, as always" he replies, his voice betraying him in the process.

"Really? Because you've been spacing out for almost ten straight minutes without commenting on how beautiful the afternoon is or how much you like the way you knew scarf looks on you" Arima responds while smiling and acting as if confronting his boyfriends in this way is the most common thing to do.

"Well… I… as I say everything is fine" Akoya comments and drinks some tea to try to hide his blushed, he was always so happy when Arima could decipher his real emotions, but that's why also one of the reasons why he couldn't comprehend why Arima has not noticed what he really wanted.

After all, there have been many occasions in which Akoya has given many signs to Arima to let him know he was ready for the big step. The only thing that he hasn't tried yet is to stripped in front of Arima.

What about if he…?

"It's getting cold, we should get to your room" Akoya mentions and stands up.

"Cold? Ok, let me pick up everything, if you want you can go ahead and go to my room" Arima says as he starts cleaning up.

"Sure, I'll wait for you"

Akoya replies and walks to Arima's room. He is not sure if he is really going to have the braveness to stick to his plan, but it might worth, so it's completely valid to take the change. Of course, he has to be patient and he has to know how to handle the situation because maybe Arima will think again that he is sick and suddenly will bring a thermometer to see if he has fever, as that one last fail he had.

Anyways, that was last time, now this is a complete new opportunity and he has to know how to use it. He sits on the bed and tries to behave as normal as he can. After some minutes, he listens to Arima's footsteps and then the door is opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I thought it would be nice to have something else to drink while being here and maybe watch a movie" Arima says and places a trail on his desk.

"Sure, you are right, oh gosh, I know I'll sound crazy, but now I feel hot over here" he says as he takes off his scarf "You should take your sweater off, being inside does not require to wear a sweater"

"Well, I guess you are right, but just in case I'll turn on the heating" the older one replies as gently as always.

"I don't see it necessary, you know, we can warm each other in any case" he says with a flirtatious tone, "Come here, sit next to me" he says patting the spot next to him.

"Just let me play the movie, well, actually what would you like to watch?" Arima's kindness and constantly concerns are nice most of the times, but right now that Akoya just want to try his new theory; he doesn't think that's really nice.

"What about if instead of watching a movie we play a game" maybe this new idea could work even better.

"Oh! That sounds nice, we rarely play any game together, "So, what's the game about it?" Arima asks and a little smirk appears on Akoya's face.

"Well, I'm gonna ask you some questions about me and every time you guess you get a prize, does it sound good to you?" he questions trying to hide his excitement.

"Sure! Let's begin then" Arima who does not know anything about what Akoya is thinking replies innocently.

"Ok, then, first question, what is my favorite nickname?"

"That's an easy one, Holy Angel Akoya."

The older proudly replies, but as soon as he sees what Akoya is doing his jaw drops open, Akoya has just pull off his shirt and is completely naked in his upper part.

"Akoya… what"

"This is your prize, are you going to complain?" he asks, his voice pretending a really hurt tone and using his puppy eyes.

"I… no… I guess I don't…"

"Fine, second question, what is my favorite dessert?" he asks, the other a little confused for what can get to happen.

"Macarron" Arima whispers and his voice seems to crack a little.

"That's also correct" Akoya replies taking off his pants "Now, if I made a question and if you failed, you have to give me a similar prize, ok?"

"Ok" it's the simple answer that Arima gives.

"Who is the person that I love the most in this world?"

"You…" a nervous reply, almost as if he is failing on purpose, but still with some feeling of insecurity.

"Wrong, that's you" Akoya replies as he gets closer to Arima to remove his shirt.

The sudden cold that hits Arima's heated skin was kind of a shock to him. However, his biggest struggle now is to contain his own instincts.

"Do you wanna keep playing?" Akoya whispers in Arima's ear, and then his barriers and will power have broken down, he cannot longer hold back.

Arima starts kissing Akoya as passionately as he can, he has also been waiting for this moment, but he didn't know how to accomplished what Akoya just did. The kiss is long, it shows how hungry they are for each other, and their hands start wandering all around each other's body. Arima can feels as Akoya squirms under his touch and he cannot avoid the feeling of satisfaction that that brings him.

Even though, it is their first time, Arima can't be patient, and moves faster to strip Akoya from the last piece of clothing that the younger was still wearing. Before Akoya can complain for Arima's unexpected eagerness he is reduce to moans and whimpers because of the gentle touches and kisses that Arima is giving him all over his body.

"Arima" he whimpers and bites his own hand trying to hold a moan, but Arima takes away the hand, he wants to listen to Akoya's beautiful voice producing every type of sound.

"You started the game, now you have to face the consequences," Arima says as he plants a strong and firm kiss on Akoya's lips "Now I won't stop, I have waited too long for this"

By that being said, Arima finishes taking of his clothes and comes back to Akoya, still trailing kisses all over Akoya's skin, being careful of not marking too hard that soft and pure skin. The sounds keeps getting louder, both of them are letting themselves follow their instincts. After some moments of allowing themselves to enjoy being kissed and touch, Arima stops and looks completely kind, but the lust is evident in his eyes.

"I promise you, I'll be gentle" he says with a husky voice and Akoya just pulls him for another kiss.

"You don't have to promise me anything, I trust you" he says, some strands of hair falling over his face and making him look even hotter to Arima's perspective.

So, for a small moment Arima stands up and looks for a small bottle around his drawer, he finds it a comes back, splitting a bit of the liquid into his fingers. Being careful, as he promised he goes little by little. At first, and due to the cold sensation of the substance, Akoya squirms and screams a little, but then he just lets himself enjoys the sensation that Arima's touch is giving him.

The older can barely hold himself by listening to Akoya's moaning and screaming, he's trying to finish as well as he can his job, but he's losing his mind with every second that passes. So, when Akoya screams something like "I'm ready," Arima does not hesitate at all.

He splits a little bit of lube, and tries to have the control to get into Akoya as soft as he can. His breathing is getting uncontrollable by just pushing a little, being this closed to Akoya has been his dream and fantasy since the date they started dating, but as much as he wishes to just starts moving merciless and feels Akoya, he knows he has to care for his beautiful angel.

"You know… I'm… I'm not going to break" Akoya says smirking at the moment he realizes how badly Arima is trying to hold back and that phrase makes Arima smiles.

"I know, but you are too precious for me" he replies and little by little he starts rocking his hips.

Akoya starts again to moan out in pleasure, and his voice gets hoarse every time he screams, those screams that makes Arima goes crazy and starts pushing in stronger and stronger. At some moment, they go to kiss each other, they go to touch and feel as much as they can from the other. It wasn't long for the moment in which both of them scream out loud each other name, letting themselves feel the greatest pleasure they have been waiting for.

For a couple of minutes they stay there, panting and heavily breathing. Arima takes Akoya's hand and kisses it, he kisses it and holds it as if Akoya's hand was his biggest treasure.

"Thank you, my angel, I love you so much" he says smiling and getting closer to kiss Akoya's forehead.

"I love you too, my handsome knight"

"You know… we should play games more frequently" Arima says letting a little laugh escape.

"I agree" Akoya replies before falling asleep into Arima's arms.

Everything started as a game, but it was definitely the best game they could have chosen to play.

crappyendingIknowXD


	5. Chapter 5

Something really short cux I'm too tired and almost falling asleep... yesterdar I didn't sleep well, but even if I really really want to be sleeping right now I didn't want to miss another prompt XDD. Ok, today's prompt tomorrow LOL

* * *

Not Afraid

* * *

I used to be really afraid of tomorrow, I used to wish that time could be stopped and that I never have to wake up again. I used to hate to think about plans and things to do. I didn't like to go to school, I just wanted to stay at home, living in my own shelter of security.

Suddenly, that changed, I know I did a big part of the job, trying to have more courage, and trying to step up to defend myself against anyone. However, I know I got even stronger once that you get to be by my side.

"So, tomorrow we don't have to reunite with Kinshiro after school, maybe we can go out" Arima tells me as always his gentle and beautiful smile is there, giving me more happiness.

"Yes, I agree" I reply trying to hide my own smile, it's still weird for me to know that someone has been able to break down my walls.

"What about… let me see…"

"You know any place will be fine" I say when I see he does not seem to have any plan, maybe he thought I would say no, or maybe it's his typical moment of "I'm not sure" of the day.

"I know, but I like to give you the best"

Arima replies to me, I cannot even try to pretend that that phrase didn't get to me, I quiet sure that my face is completely blushed and before I can even reply, Arima takes my hand and pulls me towards him. Even though, it was pretty frequent to have this kind of actions from Arima, I was still not used to this, not even to the fact that I was completely sure that he was going to kiss me.

Or so I thought. First he takes my face with his left hand and lifts it a little. I'm so sure that he just wants to see my face completely red. He smiles and closes his eyes and then he moves forward to kiss me.

I cannot deny how much I like this entire charming attitude from Arima, it's one of the things that I love the most. After some seconds he lets go of me and again his beautiful eyes are looking straight at me.

"I don't have an idea of what to do tomorrow," he says with a cute tone and closing his eyes once more.

Maybe he thinks I'll get mad at the fact that he proposed to do something, but he doesn't have an idea of what to do. But, I'm actually just happy.

"It doesn't matter," I answer and he gets surprised.

"Really?" he questions, still his face showing how shocked he is about my statement.

"Really, it doesn't matter, as long as we are together I could care less," I state and suddenly I get to see the happiest face Arima could have ever given me.

"Why do you get so surprised? Is it so weird to believe that I can be a man of simple tastes?" I ask him, but once more instead of an answer, I get an action.

He carries me, bridal style, while laughing to loud…

"I'm just so happy, every day by your side is a gift and I'm so glad to know that you'll be there" his answer it's simply perfect, he is so right about it.

"You know, for the first time in so much time, I'm really eager to see what's gonna happen tomorrow" I say and quickly gives a kiss to his cheek.

"Is that so? May I ask, why?"

"Because of you"

That was all the answer I needed to give, I didn't care about anything else, I just need to know that Arima is going to be by my side to feel safe, to feel brave and to feel love. He's my present and my future, I don't need to look at the past ever again, because my today an my tomorrow is all I need.


End file.
